General
Lord Garicus is the General of the Kingdom's Armies and the estranged brother of the Dark Lord. General Roles: Tank,Physical Damage, Summons, Support *Roles in order of most to least capability* Description: The general is an offensive tank with summons, buffs, stuns, and a silence. Definitely a force to be reckoned with. He shares several abilities with his brother the Dark Lord, such as titan form, battle formations, and fearless aura. However, while the Dark Lord focuses on debuffs as well, the General is focused more on offensive abilities and stuns. This is a hero built for boss fights. PROS: * A good combination of both Durability and Damage capabilities. * Strong offensive buffs * Stuns and silences to handle those pesky boss fights. CONS: * Can eat up mana quickly * Avatar removes self buffs SKILLS *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* HEROES BOLT Throws a powerfull hammer at the target stunning them for a second. * FORMULA: (250 x ability level) + (Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))). * Stun DUration: 10 Sec Normal 1 Sec Hero * MANA COSTS: levels 1=7mp, 10=70mp, 20=140mp, 100=700mp Review: Stormbolt basically. The stun/damage combo makes this great for bosses or other tough single targets. Holy thunder will probably be your mobbing skill though. HOLY THUNDER Blast into the air causing initial damage nearby, then slams the ground with a holy shockwave, devastating all opponents in the area. * FORMULA: (100 x Ability lvl) + (Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Knockback * MANA COSTS: Levels 1=5mp, 10=50mp, 20=100mp, 100=500mp Review: Excellent AOE ability. Mana cost is fairly low, the cooldown is super short, and it looks pretty awesome too. TITAN FORM The hero transform into a legendary Titan, granting major health, defense, and damage bonuses as well as spell immunity. * FORMULA: Damage (300 x ability level), Armor (1 x ability level), Health (1000 x ability level) * MANA COSTS: levels 1=10mp, 10=145mp, 20=295mp, 30=445mp, 60=895mp Review: This is a great late game ability and is very important against caster heavy bosses. However, it has two main drawbacks. First, it's very expensive at early levels and you haven't much mana to spare. Second, magic immunity cancels out useful buffs such as your Battle Formation ability. I prefer to keep battle formation active over this on most occasions. STRENGTH OF THE KINGDOM Provides a Chance to Evade, Bash and Knockback to an opponent stunning or dealing massive damage to them. * Evasion: (1% x Ability lvl) * Bash: 5% * Knockback: 3% * Knockback Damage: 2% of Maximum Life Review: This is a great passive. It vastly increases both your damage and your durability. Be sure to invest in it early on. GENERAL'S ABILITIES Provides General Garicus abilities of the Kingdom, providing support and great power to repel evil. LEVEL 1 BATTLE FORMATION (level 1) Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. * Damage Increased: 20% * Armor Increased: 25 * Life Regen: 25/sec * Mana Regen: 10/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 125mana Review: This skill is great. The health and mana regen alone are enough of a reason to use it, but the damage increase just keeps scaling with your level and more armor is always welcome. Keep this active so you can cast claw of darkness without running out of mana. Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. LEVEL 2: DAEMONIC BOLT Throws a magical hammer with such force it stuns the target and kills summoned units instantly. * DAMAGE FORMULA: (3x Strength) * Stuns: 5 seconds * BONUS: Kills summoned units instantly * Cooldown: 13 seconds. Mana Cost: 450mana Review: Another storm bolt ability. The stun can be used to good effect on bosses. I'm not sure how useful the kill summon effect is, since most summons are called in groups. Still I suppose one less Diablo's infernal would be better than nothing. LEVEL 3: BATTLE FORMATION (level 2) Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. * Damage Increased: 25% * Armor Increased: 50 * Life Regen: 50/sec * Mana Regen: 20/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 250mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. SILENCE Stops all enemies in a target area from casting spells * Duration: 20 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Mana Cost: 150mana Review: wonderful bossing skill. Keep them from casting as long as possible while you hit them with everything you've got. LEVEL 4: FATAL STRIKE (level 1) The hero has a chance to explode in power causing massive critical damage. * PASSIVE: 10% crit x2 Review: A nice passive boost to DPS. No complaints here. LEVEL 5: BATTLE FORMATION (level 3) Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. * Damage Increased: 30% * Armor Increased: 75 * Life Regen: 75/sec * Mana Regen: 30/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 500mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. CLEAVE (level 1) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 5% Review: Helps a bit when facing large packs of mobs. A welcome addition. LEVEL 6: CLEAVE (level 2) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 10% Note: the name stays the same KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND Call upon the most trusted knights of the Kingdom. * Summons: 1-2 + (Hero lvl/100) Knights of the Round * Health: 33% of Hero's Health * Damage: 25% of Hero's Damage * Armor: (Hero lvl /10) * STATS: Melee range. (Heavy armor, Holy Dmg), Cleave 15% * Duration: permanent, Cooldown: 80 seconds, Mana Cost: 500mana Review: These are pretty solid summons and can be further enhanced by battle formations and Command aura. LEVEL 7: BATTLE FORMATION (level 4) Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. * Damage Increased: 35% * Armor Increased: 100 * Life Regen: 100/sec * Mana Regen: 40/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 750mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. FATAL STRIKE (level 2) The hero has a chance to explode in power causing massive critical damage. * PASSIVE: 10% crit x2.5 CLEAVE (level 3) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same HOLY DIVE Jumps into the air and comes crashing down knocking back opponents and causing massive damage. Formula: Str x4 LEVEL 8: CLEAVE (level 3) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same COMMAND AURA (level 1) This hero is a leader and inspires others to cause more damage in battle. * DAMAGE BONUS: 10% RANGE: 800 LEVEL 9: BATTLE FORMATION (level 5) Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. * Damage Increased: 40% * Armor Increased: 125 * Life Regen: 125/sec * Mana Regen: 50/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 750mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. CLEAVE (level 4) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same HAMMERS OF JUSTICE Fly into the air and rain down a barrage of magical hammers upon your enemies in devastating waves. * Damage per Wave: (2x Strength) * Waves: 4 * Cooldown: 80 seconds, Mana Cost: 3500mana Review: Channeling ability that does a good amount of damage. As with all channeling abilities. It leaves you a bit vulnerable while you're casting it. So be careful of that. COMMAND AURA (level 2) This hero is a leader and inspires others to cause more damage in battle. * DAMAGE BONUS: 15% * RANGE: 850 Review: Another excellent support skill. Buffs Hero's and summons alike. LEVEL 10: SILENCE MASTERY (upgrade to silence) Stops all enemies in a target area from casting spells and attacking. * Duration: Hero 5seconds, Normal 10seconds * Cooldown: 45 FATAL STRIKE (level 3) The hero has a chance to explode in power causing massive critical damage. * PASSIVE: 10% crit x3 CLEAVE (level 5) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 30% Note: the name stays the same COMMAND AURA (level 3) This hero is a leader and inspires others to cause more damage in battle. * DAMAGE BONUS: 20% RANGE: 900 CHAOS OF THUNDER Use all of the Hero's might to jump and slam the ground in massive holy waves of destruction. * Damage per Wave: (4x Strength) * Damage Type: Spell * Waves: 4 * Cooldown: 45 Items *Ultimate **Garicus's Cape of Justice (level 200 req) **Zelicka (level 350 req) Evolution The general's Evolution Location is at the fountain on the east side of Heaven. He transforms into the Defender of Realms. Category:Daemonic Heroes